


strawberries and whipped cream

by mintcloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cum Play, Double Penetration, Food Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: What actually happened between Jongwoon, Donghae and Ryeowook during their Strawberry fight.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Donghae/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 17





	strawberries and whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

> listen while I do believe that Donghae has no dick, for the sake of this fic he has a below-average or medium one (or whatever you prefer) (jongwoon obviously still has the biggest dick of them all)
> 
> also this is like my... second smut and my first threesome so pls don't have too many expectations in me dnjsfvnhfb

Ryeowook was a tease. Donghae knew it and Jongwoon sure as hell knew it. 

The first time it happened, Jongwoon got into a fight with him. He had brought strawberries and decided to share with Donghae even though Jongwoon was there in the dorm _as well_. 

The second time, Jongwoon got into a fight with Ryeowook _and_ Donghae. Donghae had brought strawberries and hidden them under the bed. When Jongwoon found out about it he got mad at Ryeowook. It wasn‘t until Donghae‘s hysterical laughter that they both realized who was the one behind it. 

The third time, Ryeowook had decided to play a little without them knowing. 

It was only them three in the dorms again when Jongwoon suddenly heard loud moaning come from his and Ryeowook‘s shared room. To say it was quite a surprise when he walked into it so see Donghae bound to _Jongwoon's_ bed, naked and covered in whipped cream while Ryeowook takes one strawberry and wipes the cream off Donghae‘s body on it before taking a bite, would be an understatement. 

He stands there, shocked and wordless before either of them even realize his presence. 

„Oh hyung, why don‘t you join us?“ Ryeowook asks in a sensual tone, licking his lips and Jongwoon felt his pants tighten. A part of his mind tells him to get away as fast as possible and probably call Jungsoo or someone and tell them that Ryeowook has finally gone nuts. But the aching of his cock against those, suddenly, tight jeans clouds his mind and before he knows it he‘s walking to the couple on _his_ bed, while Ryeowook's was left untouched. 

Before he‘s even able to sit down Ryeowook, still fully clothed, grabs his wrist and pulls him flat on his back. Jongwoon tries to get out of his grip but Ryeowook is surprisingly strong. He moves to sit down on Jongwoon‘s crotch, pressing his arms against the headboard. 

Jongwoon‘s mind is too occupied with how amazing Ryeowook‘s ass feels against his crotch even through their clothing to pay any mind as Ryeowook takes of Donghae‘s binds, still holding Jongwoon‘s hands with one of his, and binds Jongwoon‘s hands with it to the headboard. 

„ _Jongwoonie hyung_ , you still wanna play with us right?“ Ryeowook asks him just to be assured. His voice is a pitch higher than usual, making him sound like a child as he smiles down at him waiting for an answer. Donghae sits up and looks at Jongwoon with lustful eyes. 

Jongwoon gulps, but then he nods. He croaks out a small „ _yes_ “. 

Ryeowook runs his hand through Jongwoon's chest. He sees Donghae sit up from the side and looks at Jongwoon. His eyes are darted low as Ryeowook's hands open the buttons of Jongwoon's shirt, one by one.

He runs his hand over Jongwoon's defined abs once again after the shirt is finally out of the way, only hanging off by his arms. Ryeowook flips his fingers against Jongwoon's nipples and he has to repress a moan. 

Donghae grabs the whipped cream can which was lying on the bed, opened, and shakes it before applying it on Jongwoon's chest. He throws the can to the side and leans down, licking one stripe of Jongwoon's chest clean.

Ryeowook swirls with his finger across Jongwoon's cream covered chest and takes a strawberry. He uses it to wipe some of the frostings off Jongwoon's body onto it and places it on top of Jongwoon's lips.

Jongwoon opens his mouth and eats the strawberry whole without breaking eye contact with Ryeowook.

Donghae licks his way up to Jongwoon's nipple, circling his tongue around and managing to get a moan out of Jongwoon. He grins and moves his tongue to his other nipple. He sucks on it shortly before softly nudging it with his teeth. Jongwoon is pulling against the binds as Ryeowook softly trains down his torso until he reaches Jongwoon's jeans, full-on groping his crotch.

Jongwoon lets out a groan at that and Ryeowook unzips his all too-tight jeans. Ryeowook traces Jongwoon's cock through his underwear with his fingers. The top of his boxers is slightly wet and sticky through the seeping pre-cum.

Ryeowook places his lips on top of Jongwoon's aching cock, licking it through his underwear as Donghae keeps on busying himself by licking Jongwoon's chest clean.

Jongwoon groans at the mixed sensations. Once Ryeowook is done, wetting Jongwoon's pants, he pulls them off him. Jongwoon groans as the cold air hits his exposed cock.

Jongwoon hears Ryeowook murmuring something along the lines of " _so big_ " with a proud smile before he takes his shaft in his hand and pulls on it a few times, almost making Jongwoon a moaning mess.

Donghae looks at Ryeowook, who finally lets go of Jongwoon's size and moves towards Donghae, licking the rest of the whipped cream of his body. He wipes off a bit with his fingers and puts it on Jongwoon‘s tip, leaking with precum already, and smears it on top of it making Jongwoon moan. 

Once Donghae‘s body is overall clean, Ryeowook grabs the whipped cream can and sprays it all over Jongwoon‘s cock. Donghae leans down first and lets his tongue roll over Jongwoon‘s shaft, collecting the whipped cream of it. Ryeowook leans down and places his lips on Jongwoon‘s tip, circling it with his tongue. 

Jongwoon is pulling against the restraints again as he starts to moan. The sensation of having two tongues on him driving him nearly insane. After Ryeowook had licked his tip clean, he moves down to the opposite side of Jongwoon's shaft and both he and Donghae wrap their lips around it, going at an uneven pace. Donghae moving from his tip downwards while Ryeowook moves upwards.

Ryeowook places one of his hands down and softly messages Jongwoon‘s balls without taking his lips off him. Jongwoon pulls his knees up and his toes curl from all the pleasure. Ryeowook and Donghae‘s tongues feel so good on him. He looks at them as both are staring at him with those dark, lustful eyes. Simply the sight of their mouths on him is overwhelming and before he knows it, he‘s cumming. 

His cum lands all across on his chest and a part of it falls on Donghae‘s and Ryeowook‘s cheek. They both sit up, staring down at him with shit-eating grins as he sighs. 

Ryeowook runs his fingers down Jongwoon‘s chest, collecting all of his cum before licking off his finger. He licks off the cum on Donghae‘s cheek and pulls him into a heated kiss. Jongwoon can see the way Ryeowook passes the cum in his mouth over to Donghae and he moans. A small part of him thinks he should feel disgusted instead of completely horny about it and he feels his cock harden against his chest again.

Donghae finally frees Jongwoon from the binds and he jumps up to kiss him, tasting himself in Donghae's mouth. They break free, breathing heavily. Jongwoon looks down at his wrists that are decorated with a small delicate red line.

„Don‘t you think Ryeowook deserves some kind of punishment?“ Jongwoon whispers into Donghae's ear seductively, without Ryeowook hearing anything. „He made us go through all of that but is still fully dressed.“

Donghae nods and Jongwoon smiles, while turning towards Ryeowook who looks at the confused, feeling kinda left out.

"Well wook-ah, wanna have some _fun_?" Jongwoon asks him in the same, childish tone, Ryeowook had used on him before.

Jongwoon grabs Ryeowook's wrist after he doesn't reply and makes him sit in front of him with his back turned against Jongwoon himself. Jongwoon's pulling of Ryeowook's shirt and throwing it down on the floor. He takes both of Ryeowook's wrists and binds them behind his back. Ryeowook tries to pull against the restraints but with no success.

Jongwoon puts his hand on Ryeowook's chest, moving down to pinch one nipple as he gets a rewarding moan in return. Jongwoon is sucking small marks on Ryeowook's neck, without taking his hand off his nipple, while Donghae occupies himself with getting Ryeowook's pants off him.

Ryeowook lets out a frustrated groan as Donghae kisses him everywhere but where he needs it the most. There's already pre-cum leaking against his chest but Donghae's leaving kisses across his stomach and inner thighs. He spreads Ryeowook's legs farther apart and puts his slicked tongue against Ryeowooks rim, making Ryeowook moan.

Donghae moves upwards and sucks lightly on Ryeowook's balls before finally wrapping his lips around Ryeowook's cock. He hollows his cheeks as he moves his head up and down in a faster-growing pace. Jongwoon watches as Donghae fists himself, thrusting into his own hand at the same pace as he sucks Ryeowook off.

Ryeowook's head is rested against Jongwoon's shoulder, who takes great satisfaction watching as everything unfolds in front of him. Ryeowook is starting to thrust into Donghae's mouth, when Jongwoon takes the sign that he's close and grabs Donghae's hair, lifting him of Ryeowook.

Donghae is still stroking himself when Ryeowook lets out a whine. The warmth around his cock suddenly gone and replaced with the cold air. Donghae explodes in his own hand, some of the cum reaching as far towards Ryeowook's skin.

Jongwoon's cock is straining against Ryeowook's back, mixing his cum with Ryeowook's sweat strained body. Jongwoon leans backwards and takes a bottle of lube from the drawer of his nightstand and throws it in Donghae's direction.

"You go first," Jongwoon says with a grin once Donghae catches the bottle. "Let him readjust to your size before he's ready to take mine."

Donghae gives him an unsatisfied look but doesn't say anything against it as he pulls open the bottle. Ryeowook vigorously shakes his head before speaking up;

"No," He says with a heavy breath. "I want both of you in me, at once." Jongwoon and Donghae look shocked at Ryeowook who's breathing out the words heavily. He adds a small ' _please_ ' when neither of them says a thing.

"Are you sure?" Jongwoon asks concerned and Ryeowook nods.

"God, please, just fill me up!" Ryeowook whines as he lifts his hip in a needy manner. "I know what I can take and what I can't!" Jongwoon looks at Donghae, who nods.

Donghae slicks up his fingers with it and presses one against Ryeowook's tight ring of muscles. He soon has a second one in and starts to scissor him open.

Jongwoon takes the bottle and covers his fingers with the lube, aligning them alongside Donghae's fingers inside of Ryeowook. Jongwoon adds a second finger to it, spreading Ryeowook as far open as possible.

Jongwoon squeezes a third finger in, making it a total of five, and Ryeowook hisses at the big stretch. However, he tells them to go on. Their pace fastens and Ryeowook suddenly lets out a loud scream. Jongwoon grins as he presses his fingers against the same spot while Donghae keeps the fast pace of his fingers. 

Ryeowook's body starts to shake and he's crying from the endless amount of pleasure. Jongwoon rubs his fingers in circles against Ryeowook's prostate and he feels electrified. 

"I'm close," Ryeowook whispers out through his sobs and Jongwoon pulls both his and Donghae's fingers out of him. There are tears in Ryeowook's eyes, his orgasm built up and snitched away for the second time.

"What are you doing?" Ryeowook asks, his eyes are glassy and he's still quivering from everything. His cock feels so hard against his chest, _it hurts._ "Please, just-"

Ryeowook's words turn gibberish. He's been hard throughout the whole session and just seeks the final release but they _won't_ let him.

„Who do you want first?“ Jongwoon seductively whispers in Ryeowook's ear as he moves behind him again, ignoring his begging.

„I don‘t care! Just make me cum! please!“ Ryeowook sobs out and he lifts his hips a few times again. „Just fill me up! please!“ 

Jongwoon takes the bottle of lube, which was lying on the bed and slicks his cock up with more lube then necessary. He puts his arm around Ryeowook's waist and lifts him up as if he were made out of feather and slowly eases him down on his cock.

They both moan out once Jongwoon's tip pushed past his opening. He pulls one of Ryeowook's legs higher up so Donghae can watch closely how nicely Ryeowook's ass is engulfing his dick.

He slowly lowers Ryeowook until he's completely sheathed inside of him. Jongwoon hardly feels any resistance with how much they've opened him up previously, just Ryeowook's tight heat around himself. But he's still so damn tight around Jongwoon and he wonders if Donghae would even have any place without tearing Ryeowook apart.

„Are you sure you want both of us?“ Jongwoon asks concerned and Ryeowook nods.

„Yes! I‘m sure! Please!“ Ryeowook yells out. Jongwoon waits a few minutes until he thrusts into him once. The returning moan tells him that Ryeowook's ready and he signs to Donghae to join them.

Donghae slicks his fingers again and pushes it, past Ryeowook's tight muscle, alongside to Jongwoon's cock. Ryeowook hisses but doesn't say anything. Jongwoon tries to massage him in hopes it'll ease the pain.

„Are you fine?!“ Donghae asks worriedly and Ryeowook nods. 

„Yes, just go on,“ He mutters. His body is shaking from head to toe as Donghae presses a second finger in. Slowly trying to scissor Ryeowook farther open beside Jongwoon‘s cock. 

He pushes a third finger in and tears spring to Ryeowook's eyes as he lets out a painful scream. Jongwoon takes Ryeowook's head and turns it to him, giving him open-mouthed kisses to distract him from the pain.

Donghae pushes the fourth finger in and moves them in and out. Ryeowook's fingers start to scratch Jongwoon's, with cum covered, tacky abs and neither of them breaks the kiss yet.

Donghae slowly pulls his fingers out of Ryeowook once he thinks it's safe and he's spread him far enough. He takes the lube and coats his cock with as much as possible.

He puts his hand on either side of Ryeowook's inner thigh and aligns his cock towards his entrance where Jongwoon is deeply buried in. He slowly pushes past the first muscle and gets his tip inside as Ryeowook starts to cry.

He breaks off the kiss with Jongwoon and cries out in pain as he watches Donghae push extremely slow. Jongwoon takes his chin in his hands again and turns him back to him. He kisses the tears away from Ryeowook cheeks before kissing him on his lips again.

 _It hurts_ , it hurts so much and he wonders why he or the other two hadn't backed out by now. The stretch is so painful and it feels like forever until Donghae is fully inside. Donghae rubs his body softly in hopes it'll make Ryeowook calm down somehow.

Jongwoon traces his fingers around Ryeowook's rim, who breaks the kiss and moans. He's so stretched and so sensitive the simplest of touches makes him a shivering mess. Jongwoon keeps on circling his finger where Ryeowook is engulfing both of them in him.

"You're taking us so well, baby," Jongwoon whispers against Ryeowook's ear, who whimpers at the touches. He rests his forehead against Donghae's shoulders and sighs after a few minutes.

He lifts his head and closes his eyes. His body is covered with perspiration from head to toe. "You can go on now," Ryeowook mutters softly and both of them start to move.

The pace slowly picks up and all three of them are moaning. Ryeowook presses his fingernails into his palms. He feels so filled and there are tears in his eyes again, this time from pleasure instead of pain.

Jongwoon and Donghae's thrusts are uneven. As once pulls out, the other plugs in, creating an intensive amount of pleasure for Ryeowook. Jongwoon holds his hip in a tight grip, trying to hold him in the middle and Ryeowook already knows it's going to leave marks.

He starts screaming once they find his prostate and keep hitting it over and over again. It takes a few seconds and Ryeowook's cumming untouched, having already been worked up from before.

He tightens around both of them and Donghae has to pull out as everything got too much for him. He rubs himself until he's cumming all over his fingers. His cum reaches up to Ryeowook and where Jongwoon is still currently thrusting into him.

Ryeowook is still shaking from his orgasm as Jongwoon fucks him through it. He's sensitive all over as his cock gets hard again against his chest. Donghae wraps his fingers around it and rubs it in time with Jongwoon's thrusts. Jongwoon plunges into him another few more times until he too is finally cumming, filling Ryeowook's insides with his hot cum.

Donghae fastens his pace until Ryeowook is finally exploding in his hands, cumming for the second time in just a few minutes. Jongwoon lifts him off himself, a trail of his own cum following behind as he pulls out of Ryeowook, and lays him down while taking off the binds. Ryeowook feels so used, he's completely covered in cum and can feel Jongwoon's still dropping out of his reddened hole.

He's so stretched out and feels empty clenching around nothing. His body is sore and he's still breathing heavily. Donghae falls down beside him, exhausted. Jongwoon is sitting on the bed and lifting one of Ryeowook's leg to look at his stretched out hole, receiving a whine from him. 

Jongwoon takes a strawberry and collects some of the cum from all three of them on it and presses it against Ryeowook's lips. He takes the strawberry and opens his mouth afterwards to Jongwoon to let him see that he ate it.

Jongwoon chuckles and whispers a small ' _good boy_ ,' before laying down beside him.

"We should do this again sometime," Donghae says with a smile and the other two nod.

"Next time I'm topping both of you," Ryeowook says and both Donghae and Jongwoon burst out laughing.

"You wish," Jongwoon says. He and Donghae wrap their arms around Ryeowook who's in the middle between them. They all lay there for a while enjoying each others company before they fall asleep exhausted.


End file.
